


Breathe

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Caretaker Dean, Drabble, Hurt Castiel, M/M, No Dialogue, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean waited patiently for Cas to wake up."</p>
<p>Part of the 100 Word Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

                Castiel’s heartbeat hummed against Dean’s fingertips. Gentle, steady. Castiel’s chest rose and fell rhythmically in his sleep, two actions so foreign, but still so comforting. Sleeping meant healing; healing meant he would be okay.

                Everyone would be okay. It was over. Against all odds, they won again.

                No Amara, no Lucifer. They, and the world, were going to be okay.

                Maybe now they could finally take that beach vacation.

                Dean waited patiently for Cas to wake up. They had much to talk about, conversations years in the making. But Cas was _alive_. He was going to be okay.

                Dean breathed.


End file.
